notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Bronzebeard
Rust Bronzebeard is the bastard son of an unnamed Bronzebeard, and nephew to Wilhelm Bronzebeard Description In life, Rust is described as a beefy dwarf with a long patchy red beard. Rust is the son of an unnamed Bronzebeard and a commoner woman, making him an embarrassment to the family. His Uncle Wilhelm took him in after his father died, and he grew up desperately trying to win his uncle's favor, to whom he views as his true father. He is also described as a "dumb sick bastard" who bullied Hardwon Surefoot as a child. Also, he uses a spear to fight. In Hell, Rust is described as having molten skin. Role in The Story The Frostwind Chapter Rust is first encountered at Mount Forge when The Band of Boobs join the fight against Heurog. He is surprised upon seeing Hardwon, and immediately calls attention to him because he believes he killed Gemma. During the battle he fights with Hardwon, and is convinced that Hardwon's parents were royalty. After being abandoned by Wilhelm during the fight, he is told be his uncle that he is proud of him, and is the only Bronzebeard that isn't worried by their abandonment. After defeating Heurog, he deals the finishing blow to the giant. After Moonshine Cybin returns from the tunnels ahead, Rust asks about his "dad's" whereabouts. She lies to him and mentions that Wilhelm only mentioned his daughters when thinking fondly, and this upsets him. Rust injects a Pep Stick and takes off down the tunnel, but is tackled and pants'd by Hardwon who convinces him to stay with them and move as a team. He climbs with the larger group up the icy walls, losing a "race" up to Hardwon, and readies himself to battle at The Gash. During the fight atop Mount Forge, Rust dashes toward Wilhelm who is pinned beneath the Adult White Dragon's claws, but fails to hit it on all three of his attacks. Wilhelm expresses his disdain for Rust, and tells him that he is always failing him. Afterwards, Akarot turns toward Rust and tries to persuade him to join him by offering to be his big brother. Rust strangely takes this as an offer to be his new dad, to which Akarot awkwardly obliges. He is nearly offered Beverly's Coin of Akarot, but Akarot is unsuccessful in snatching it away. He asks Wilhelm for advice on what to do next, and he tells him to chase after the Kingshammer. Rust understands and jumps off the mountain slightly farther than Hardwon just to out-show him. Rust eventually lands on the dragon where he asks Beverly if his dad is okay, to which the young halfling lies and tells him he's fine and wants Rust to fight. Hardwon breaks this guise however, and points out Wilhelm's crushed skull on the floor, which sends Rust into a tearful rage. He swings on Hardwon and the two exchange blows atop the descending dragon. The dragon takes a 500ft descent in one turn, and Rust fails his Dexterity Save to stay holding on. He is at the mercy of Hardwon, who has the chance to save his high school bully, but instead gives him a purple nurple and pushes him off the dragon's back. Rust meets his end like Wilhelm, splattered against the rocks. 'The Hellfire Chronicles ' Upon leaving Josh's Hideout, The Boobs learn that the Bronze Bastard is actually Rust, who has become the strongest warlord in the first level of The Nine Hells. His minions control the River Styx. Trivia * Rust has patches in his beard because he rips into his beard when he is angry. * The reason Hardwon can't read is because Rust bullied him as a child. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dwarves Category:The Bronzebeard Family